tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
High Impact
'''High Impact '''is the season finale of season 2 of Barking Bad and the 15th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser In a flashforward to the end of the episode, we see several men in hazmat suits extracting a pink teddy bear from Dudley White's pool and loading it into a truck, the same scene from several previous season 2 episodes. This time, the camera pans out to reveal two large plumes of smoke emanating over Petropolis from Dudley's neighborhood. Main Episode The ending scene from the previous episode continues with Dudley crying over Kitty's death. He leaves the duplex and leaves Jesse to find out what happened for himself. The next morning, Jesse Puppy wakes up to see Kitty Margolis at his side. He tries to wake her up, but she shows no sign of breathing. Jesse takes a while to realize that Kitty passed away over night. Now crying, he calls Dudley for assistance. Dudley tells him to remain calm as he knows a guy who might be able to help. Dudley calls Keswick Goodman and tells him to assist Jesse with his girlfriend's death from drug overdose. Keswick sends a guy, Crofford Rahat, to help clear the evidence. Crofford rids the duplex of any signs of heroin and Jesse's ill-gotten gains to make sure Kitty's death doesn't look too suspicious to the authorities. Jesse suffers from a panic attack and runs around the apartment in insanity. Crofford stops him with a smack to the face and gives him the plan for when the cops show up at the door to investigate. Jesse is to say "I woke up, I saw her dead at my side, that's all I know" and never mention Keswick or Crofford or else there will be consequences. Back at the White residence, Dudley Jr. hops on his computer to find that he now has $24,543 donations for his website, savedudleywhite.com. He has received donations from all across the country and even from other continents. Meanwhile at Kitty's duplex, the building is surrounded with police cars and ambulances. Mr. Margolis is at the rehab meeting, and as he suspects, Kitty doesn't show up on time. He calls her but only gets her voicemail in response. He rushes to Kitty's duplex to find his worst nightmare come true. Margolis lets the authorities know that he's Kitty's father and let's him inside, just in time to see Kitty's body escorted into the ambulance. Jesse remembers his line with Crofford and convinces the police that he wasn't responsible for Kitty's death. Mr. Margolis continues walking around the apartment, disappointed in Jesse, and looks through Kitty's old drawings, impressed at the Blue Recon and Blue Blast drawings. He refuses to accept the fact that his daughter died. At the DEA Petropolis HQ, Hank Spitzer goes over the news of the recent crystal meth that's been hitting the streets of Petropolis. The good news is the meth is seeing less use in Petropolis, but the bad news is it's seeing more widespread use throughout the state. The hunt is still on for Heisenbark. In other news, he sets up a donation jar and all of the proceeds will help his brother-in-law's kennel cough. Everyone in the office donates and the jar is full after the first week. Dudley finally goes to the hospital for surgery on his right lung. He is given a relaxant and the doctors begin operation. A few weeks later, Dudley comes out of the hospital, still weakened, but the tumor on his lung is finally gone. He returns home to his happy family. It's now been 3 weeks since Kitty's death, and Mr. Margolis finally returns to his work as an air traffic controller after his nearly month long absence. He's welcomed by his coworkers and is glad to be back at work but still misses Kitty. At the White residence, Skyler starts to gain suspicion and asks the following question: since the surgery costs over $300,000 and Dudley only received $78,000 in donations, where did Dudley get the other $200,000? She calls Avi and Laura, but they said that they never contributed to the costs. Skyler also calls Dudley's mother, but even she hasn't given more than $50,000 to fund Dudley's lung surgery. The next time Skyler meets Dudley, she says to him, "I'm afraid to know how you got the other 200 grand" and walks away. At the air traffic control center, Mr. Margolis is giving directions to a flight headed for Petropolis International Airport. He identifies the plane as "Kitty Mark Two-One", however the flight is called "Katswell Mark Two-One" and he quickly realizes his mistake. He thinks it won't be a big deal, but looking at his radar, he just realized that he sent two planes on a collision course with each other with only minutes until impact... Dudley sits next to his pool reading the newspaper, but hears a deafening bang in the sky. Looking up, he sees a giant plume of fire and smoke right above his house, with debris raining down that will hit the neighborhood within the next minute. He rushes inside his home as large chunks of the plane start bombarding the neighborhood. However, his home is only hit by smaller pieces. Looking outside his glass sliding door, he sees a smoking pink teddy bear land in his pool forming a large splash, the same teddy bear from the teaser and previous season 2 episodes. The camera pans on the bear, as it slowly reaches the bottom of the pool. Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episode "ABQ" * This episode marks the debut of Crofford Rahat. He remains a main character until season 5.